Miradas
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Porque siempre estaban en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora... Mumen x Sonic


_**¡PARA QUE ESTA OTP SE HAGA VIRAL! Hace falta más material de esta pareja xD Empezó como Drabble y terminó siendo One-Shot más o menos (?) Yolo, haré más de esta pareja porque realmente me encanta por más que no se hayan visto ni en pintura (?) Dejenme ser feliz soy Multishiper así que emparejo todos x todos (?)**_

 _ **Créditos de los personajes a One y demás productores del manga y el anime (?)**_

* * *

" _ **Miradas"**_

El sonido de las puertas automáticas de la tienda al abrirse. El acostumbrado _"Buenos Días"_ de los guardias. El camino hacia los artículos para bicicleta que se sabía de memoria. Los acostumbrados anuncios de los parlantes diciendo las últimas ofertas. El siguiente camino hacía los víveres. Luego el camino hacía el pasillo para buscar algún producto de encerado para su bici. Allí estaba lo último y lo que más esperaba cada semana. Siempre iba a esa tienda, siempre recorría el mismo camino por los pasillos. Y todo solo esperando verle allí, viendo los artículos para pulir y afilar, a él…

El Muchacho de Ojos de Tormenta.

Siempre, cada semana, a la misma hora y el mismo día él estaba allí. Un chico de estatura promedio, bastante delgado, el cabello largo atado detrás de su cabeza, lo que parecían unos tatuajes sobre sus mejillas y lo que más cautivaba a Mumen: Un par de ojos celestes grisáceos. Si uno los miraba directamente se daba cuenta que era como ver avecinarse una potente tormenta, tenía una mirada de completa superioridad, como si fuera mejor que cualquiera, sumado a sus tatuajes llamaba completamente la atención a su bello rostro.

Y era mejor no desviarse al tema de su cuerpo, una vez un pervertido lo confundió con una chica e intento acosarlo en medio del pasillo, pero antes de que Mumen pudiera hacer algo el chico misterioso tenía al acosador en el suelo inmovilizado. Desde aquella vez se sentía aun más intrigado por conocerle pero al mismo tiempo muy nervioso de hablarle y que le dirigiera aquella intensa mirada de superioridad, lo hacía sentirse indefenso incluso aunque fuera más alto que él.

Suspiro volviendo la vista a la cera que tenía en sus manos, aquel chico estaba a unos metros de él concentrado en otros productos para afilar y pulir armas, esa tienda realmente tenía de todo a buen precio. Ya no traía el cabello atado, es más, se lo había cortado. Debía admitir que ahora parecía un poco más como un chico, pero le quedaba realmente bien, todo en él se debía de ver bien. Al parecer se sintió observado porque volteo en su dirección. Pero Mumen, todo sonrojado y nervioso, ya había apartado la vista, tomo su encerador favorito, siempre se llevaba el mismo pero hacía como que buscaba solo para verle más tiempo, y se fue lo más tranquilamente que pudo, un momento… ¡¿No se sentía como un acosador?! Suspiro por enésima vez.

Sonic volteo hacía aquel muchacho de gafas y suspiro algo decaído al ver que ya se iba, normalmente se quedaba más tiempo… ¿Desde cuándo sabe los tiempos que se queda en la tienda? Oh Kamisama, se sentía como un acosador. Esperen… ¿Estaba sonrojado? Gracias a sus reflejos Ninja noto que le había estado mirando… ¡¿Sería por su cabello?! Sin darse cuenta se toco su nuevo "Corte", ¿Le habría gustado? ¿Se veía raro? ¿Le gustaría más el cabello largo? Maldita sea se sentía como si fuera una chica, mataría a ese maldito Cyborg por el corte improvisado.

Volteo la vista viendo como se iba. _"Es tu oportunidad"_ Se dijo mentalmente. _"Solo ve… Y háblale"_ El chico de los lentes se alejaba. _"Vamos…"_ Llegó al final del pasillo. _"¡Di algo!"_ Doblo la esquina y se perdió de vista.

-Maldita sea…-. Murmuro molesto consigo mismo por no haberse ni siquiera movido.- ¡Soy Speed of Sound Sonic!-. Se dijo eso como para darse más valor, pero no funciono.

Apoyó la frente contra el estante frente a sí con la mirada perdida. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en esa tienda quiso seguir yendo solo para volverlo a ver, comenzó a ir cada semana, el mismo día y a la misma hora y él siempre estaba allí. Era… Completamente opuesto a Sonic. Servicial, atento, tímido y su sonrisa… El Ninja creía que eso, y sus brillantes ojos amables, era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención. Una vez lo vio detener un robo, no se había imaginado que también era un tanto fuerte.

Tampoco imaginaba que era un héroe.¿

Lo escucho decir a unas chicas que también estaban allí, era de la Asociación de Héroes, License-less Rider. Aunque digamos que no le agrado mucho el que esas chicas hablaran tan emocionadas de él, aunque trato de ignorar ese sentimiento. Fuera de ello, esa era otra diferencia que tenía con Sonic, él hacía varias cosas por ayudar a las demás personas en cambio Sonic solo trabajaba por dinero.

Mundos opuestos, ¿Por qué quería hablarle? Oh cierto… Quería que le dedicara una sonrisa… Y solo quizás… sentir su calidez estando entre sus brazos… ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba?! Soltó un grito frustrado apoyando la frente en el estante frente suyo sin notar que algunos clientes voltearon a verlo asustados, y aunque lo hubiera sabido no le importaría, tenía otros problemas. Hora de mandar todo al diablo, era arriesgarse o nada y él no era ningún cobarde.

Sonrió con la misma sonrisa infantil de siempre, volviendo a asustar a la clientela, y se fue corriendo hacia los cajeros, sabía que estaría allí pues siempre le cedía el puesto a alguna señora mayor. Y tuvo razón al divisar su cabellera castaña, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro por un repentino ataque de cobardía, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Respiro hondo y se posicionó detrás de él, se armó de valor y toco su hombro.

-H-Hola…

* * *

 ** _¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que los haría conversar y se volverían cercanos y demás? ¡PUES NO!(?) Eso ya es para después :3 Esto se queda como One-Shot así que prohibido pedir continuación, al que pida lo acribillo (?) Amen esta OTP y sigan repartiéndola por el mundo para que crezca (?)_**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
